208: The Lilo adventures of Trolls
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: On the way home, Lilo and the gang get stranded near Bergen Town and meets the princess of the Happy Trolls
1. Chapter 1

The Celestian Alliance, The Freaky 6 and Mr. Jinn were returning to Monster High from Camp Everfree. As they were going near Bergen City, the bus blew a flat tire. Mr. Jinn needed to a mechanic fast, because if Abberan tried to help, it'll just get eaten, "Explore all you want," Mr. Jinn said, "But don't wander off and that goes for logan."

They were exploring when Ethan stopped, "Do you hear that?" he asked.

"It's coming from over there," Applejack said.

They found a hole which was too small for them to fit. Nathalia and Logan got out their shrinking potions and they turned small. Inside the hole were Happy Trolls, "Rochelle told me that Happy Trolls live in harmony in the Happy Troll Tree," Logan explained, "but one day a Bergen came and ate one and felt happy. Every year the Bergens eat one to feel happy. Around the time where Prince Gristle Jr was about to eat his first Happy Troll, only to find out that they escape. Everyone made it out and lived peacefully since then."

"Good story Logan!" Pinkie replied.

"Merci Pinkie Pie," Logan said.

"And a good PARTY!" Pinkie shouted.

Pinkie, Zach, Glowworm, and Logan rushed down and started to party up with Princess Poppy, who was a pink troll with flowers in her hair. Rarity and Janel complimented her dress.

As they were doing the conga, Stitch noticed a black haired troll looking grumpy. "What's up with him?"

"That's Branch." DJ said,"He's not a fond of singing and dancing."

Branch got cautious because they might expose them to the Bergens. Only Poppy giggled, which made Branch blush, only for him to walk off in anger. Then a local yoga instructor, "Creek" came down and thought he would show some Yoga. Warren wasn't interested, but Creek insisted.

While they were breaking a bergen piñata, Warren started to calm down. Then Creek gave him a Himalayan Monkey Pinch and realigned his neck. Warren started to mellow down and partied.

"Are you okay Warren?" Rainbow Dash asked with a cautious look.

"Nothing better Rainbow Dash." Warren calmly answered.

Suddenly, Azelf saw Nathalia standing there, "You'll get exposed by the former chef of Bergentown and 7 trolls will be captured." Nathalia predicted, "You'll gain help from 2 trolls and you'll go to the city to save them before they get eaten."

As Poppy placed up a fireworks display, a banished Bergen chef saw it and followed the fireworks to the Happy Trolls hideout, only for a few of them to get captured. "That's Chef Baranski," Abberan explained, "She was once a chef at Monster High until 2 years ago where she got fired for serving."

"How did you know that?" Ethan asked.

"I read an old article about her in the library," Abberan answered.

"He's running the party!" Pinkie shouted, "And! I! Hate! Ruined! Parties!"

Poppy knew she had to save them, but she needed an outdoor survival expert. She found Branch's hideout by the mousetraps and went down.

In the home. Mr. Jinn came trough in Happy Troll size.

"You love Poppy don't you?" Qui Gonn asked.

"Yeah!" Branch answered, "She loves me for being me and I kept all her invitations since then."

"What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"I got to the nearest repair shop," Mr. Jinn explained, "Only for them to kick me out for no reason."

"We need Branch's help." Will explained, "Some of the trolls have been captured."

"We must proceed," Lilo said.

They headed off to Bergen Town while everyone hid in Branch's hideout.

 **Note: Chef Baranski is named after Christine Baranski, who played the chef in the movie.**


	2. Chapter 2

The heroes were following Chef Baranski's footsteps. Suddenly, they heard some music in a cave. " _Music grows in the rose,_

 _Rock and rain and the blowin' snowstorm._

 _Everything seems to sing,_

 _Everywhere I go._

 _I say, 1, 2, play me do._

 _Let me sound as sweet as you._

 _Play me wide._

 _Play me long._

 _Let me be your song._ " sang the mysterious creature with yellow fire and a turtle shell.

Layla, Skyler, and Stitch liked their performance and clapped to the beat.

" _Play me down on the ground._

 _Song comes singing from the midnight places._

 _Raise me high in the sky._

 _Song comes drifting through._

 _I say, 1, 2, play me do._

 _Let me sound as sweet as you._

 _Play me wide._

 _Play me long._

 _Let me be your song._ " he continued.

Mr. Jinn figured that he can help them find the kidnapped trolls.

" _Play me high._

 _Play me low._

 _Play me where the wild winds blowing._

 _Play me wide._

 _Play me long._

 _Play me for your song._

 _I say, 1, 2, play me do._

 _Let me sound as sweet as you._

 _Play me wide._

 _Play me long._

 _Let me be your song._ "

"Groovy beats" Layla commented

"Thank you, red flower of peace." the creature replied.

"Very peaceful." Warren commented

"Stop with the whole singing thing!" he finished as everyone applauded, except Branch.

The creature introduced himself as, "Cantus" and his backup band is,"The Minstrels" they've been traveling.

Branch started to go nuts and they started to worry.

They all started to wonder why he hates singing so much. He explained that when he was a kid he was singing A Moment Like This when Chef Baranski was about to nab him. His grandma pushed him out of the way and got eaten. There he spent the last 15 years alone.

"What happened to your parents?" Lilo asked.

"They died when I was a baby." Branch answered.

Layla, Skyler, and Fluttershy felt sorry for him. Mr. Jinn suggested they should continue to find the Bergens, they suddenly stopped at an area with a few holes, "Look at these paths." Abberan said.

"Great!" Grogan roared, "We've got 6 paths and if we take the wrong one, heaven knows what will happen."

"Abberan and I will handle this." Mr. Jinn explained.

Abberan and Mr. Jinn looked around til they found the abandoned Happy Troll Tree. Abberan went back to the gang and left a trail of frosting for them to follow. Inside the city were a lot of angry bergens. Logan was thrilled to be in Bergentown, "Logan," Will explain to the hyperactive gargoyle, "You have to calm down."

They needed to think where would Chef Baranski keep the happy trolls. Logan remembered the legend that she was the royal chef and they would keep them in the kitchen of the castle. So they continued to the Bergen castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the castle, they were horrified by the mess, "This place could really use a makeover." Rarity suggested.

"Maybe some balloons will brighten the place." Pinkie

"Maybe some ice cream balloons," Logan suggested.

"I would love to repaint the castle Egyptian colors" Skyler suggested.

"And repair the lights around the throne room," Abberan suggested.

They saw a scullery maid named, "Bridget" and told them that they're in the kitchen. As they were heading off to the kitchen, Magenta, Janel, and Rarity saw her kissing a picture of King Gristle Jr.

Inside the kitchen they found Poppy's friends, Harper, DJ, Chenille, Satin, Cooper, and Biggie locked in a bird cage

"Where's Creek?" Poppy asked.

"Don't know," DJ answered, "Last we saw him being carried off by Chef Baranski."

Then footsteps were behind them. There they saw a familiar troll, "Creek you're alive?" Poppy exclaimed as she blew kisses.

Unfortunately, he missed and smiled evilly, "Your actually a phony."

"Don't care about any of the trolls. I just want to be eaten." Creek explained "I told Chef Baranski where the other trolls are to save myself"

"What?" everyone shouted.

"Back in the human world, Gurus can sometimes cause trouble for bands." Layla explained, "The Beatles went through that back in the 60s."

Chef Baranski came in with a bag of trolls. Out came King Peppy, "Daddy!" Poppy shouted.

Chef Baranski came up to Layla and smacked. Warren saw and frowned, "Don't u dare hurt Layla!" he shouted.

Chef Baranski grabbed them and locked everyone in the dungeon. "On the bright side," Pinkie said, "Warren is back to normal!"

Everyone started to get glum. Branch couldn't hide his feelings forever. Lilo summoned the Loyalty Guitar and Will start to play with DJ playing her turntable bugs.

"You with the sad eyes

Don't be discouraged, oh I realize

It's hard to take courage

In a world full of people

You can lose sight of it all

The darkness inside you

Can make you feel so small" Branch sang.

"Show me a smile then

Don't be unhappy

Can't remember when

I last saw you laughing

This world makes you crazy

And you've taken all you

Can bear

Just, call me up

'Cause I will always be there" Lilo sang

"And I see your true colors

Shining through

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you" Branch smiled.

Poppy smiled back and everyone started to turn back to normal. There they decided to escaped. Stitch ripped out a hole in the bag and everyone escaped.


End file.
